


Both Sides Of The Story

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: All Time Low (Band), We Are the In Crowd
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: Tay Jardine and Alex Gaskarth meet because of their job. Will things get in the way of their immediate crushes on each other such as Jealousy and Medical Issues????
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Taylor Jardine





	1. The Meeting

Tay's POV

Oh My God! We actually have music out. I'm so proud of us. I mean Me; Jordan, Mike, Cameron and Rob are just five kids from New York who love music. Our record label Hopeless told us we would have to go on tour soon to promote our EP Guaranteed To Disagree. We would be the opening act though because you can't do much with six songs. We were on our way to the meeting with our record label and the headliner band because apparently they were signed with Hopeless too.

Jordan was so nervous. He turned to me "Tay, what if they don't like us?!"Cameron shot me a shut him the hell up look. I put a hand on his shoulder and say "Jordan, I'm pretty sure they will." For the rest of the ride we all made small talk.

When we arrived we walked through the glass doors of their New York building. The lady at the front desk gave us the fakest smile. "Name?" She said abruptly giving us an impatient look. "We Are The In Crowd. We have a meeting with James." I responded nicely. I wasn't going to let a 45 year old cranky receptionist with really bad roots ruin my excited mood. She typed on her keyboard. "Room 13." She said. "Thanks." Cameron said as we all walked away. "That lady was a pain in the ass." Rob said. We all laughed.

When we reached room 13 Mike held open the door for everyone to enter. We saw James, Rachel our Tour Manager, and five other guys. We quickly took the five empty chairs. I looked the guys over we would be touring with. The closet to me was very muscular and tattooed. He had a nose piercing exactly like me. The one next to him had jet black hair with a blonde streak in the middle. He reminded me of a skunk but in a cute cuddly way. The next one had a buzz cut and looked like he was the most serious out of them. Another part of me told me that him and Rob would be best friends in no time. And the last one had blonde hair and a rose tattoo on his hand that had to hurt like hell. As I looked him over i realized he was sort of cute. My brain clicked in telling me no Tay, you can't have him. He's probably taken.

James spoke up breaking my daydream. "All Time Low, this is We Are The In Crowd the band that will be opening for you. We Are The In Crowd this is All Time Low the band you'll be opening for." Rachel and the other guy smiled at us. Rachel spoke up then directed at All Time Low "We hope to have a great tour with you guys. I'm Rachel, WATIC's TM. This is Robert our drummer, Mike our bassist, Cameron our rhythm guitarist, Jordan our lead guitarist and singer and Taylor the lead singer." They all smiled at us. I noticed the cute one looking us over he gave all the boys a glance and stared at me for a couple of minutes before he noticed I was watching him. He blushed and looked away.

The guy standing next to Rachel then introduced himself. "I'm Matt Flyzik, All Time Low's TM. Boys I'm sure you can introduce yourselves and tell us your roll in the band." I could tell Rachel was upset by the last part of what Matt said. Matt then pointed to the guy with the muscles sitting next to me. "I'm Zack Merrick and I play Bass for All Time Low." He said. Mike grinned and stage whispered to Cameron. "He's just like me." We all laughed.

It was the guy with skunk hair turn now. He introduced himself like Mike would. "Hi, I'm Jack and I pretend to play guitar." We all laughed. I could tell right now this was going to be an awesome tour. The next guy went. "I'm Rian and I play drums." See I knew him and Rob were going to be best friends. I could just see them now talking about which drum sticks give you a better quality sound.

The blonde guy went next. "I'm Alexander William Gaskarth but you can call me Alex and I play guitar and sing." He said smiling at all of us. I knew when I heard his voice it was a lost cause. He was so cute and his voice was like music to the angels. I could only imagine what he sounded like when he sung. Matt and Rachel gave us grins. "Well you have a month before tour starts but you should get to know each other better. Well this meeting is over." James said smiling at all of us.

Alex's POV

God, I am so fucked. The opening band just walked in and the girl is just so beautiful. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She then smiled when James introduced us to one another. I wasn't really paying attention to the meeting but mostly sneaking glances her way. Jack noticed my line of sight going in a different direction so he glanced to where I was looking. When he put two and two together he shook his head. I could practically hear his thoughts except 1. I'm no mind reader and 2. Even if I could Rian's sitting in between us. But his thoughts were saying "Oh Alex, you stupid Essex boy don't fall for the pretty punk pop girl. You're better than that. You'll be a media scandal."

Their TM started introducing them. I just wanted to hear her name so when Taylor slipped out of Roxanne (Was it?) mouth. I knew it suited her. I gave the band glances but noticed I just wound up staring at Taylor all over again. I met her eyesight and she gave me a smile but I quickly broke the contact turning away. I'm pretty sure I was blushing too. Alex Gaskarth does not blush.

So when Matt told us to introduce ourselves I knew I had to make it memorable. So after Rian went I said "I'm Alexander William Gaskarth but you can call me Alex and I play guitar and sing." I looked away but quickly glanced over at Taylor. She was smiling so I guess that was a good thing?

I noticed everyone standing up. So I quickly stood up and one of their guitar players (Jordan I think his name was) walked over to me. "Hey Alex, Can I talk to you outside for a second?" I was nervous but then again it might simply be music talk. "Sure." I answered grateful my voice didn't crack. When we were outside, His expression changed. "Look I saw you stealing glances at Tay. I'm cool with that I'm pretty sure she likes you too but if you hurt her I will personally break your jaw, ok?" I lost everything after Jordan said Taylor (Tay my mind corrected me) liked me. It eventually came in. "Yeah dude. Sure." I said back happily. Jordan just laughed and led us back inside.

I noticed Tay talking to Zack. Jack gave me a look when I walked back in. I walked over to him and whispered "If you say anything to ruin my chances with her, I will personally chop all your hair off." Jack gave me the puppy dog face. "Lex, you wouldn't do that." I stared at him. "Jacky the puppy dog face hasn't worked since high school." Then I gave him a look that said cut it out. Even though me and Jack are best friends some people take the way we talk as dating. We actually find it sort of funny. It's not like me and Jack have not dated so it makes us laugh.

"Alex." I hear. I turn around and come face to face with the beautiful Tay. "Hi." I say. God I must sound like an idiot. Tay smiled at me. "So umh, the boys are talking about lunch and I was wondering if you, Jack, Rian, and Zack want to come." she said. I keep falling in love with her voice and her whole being but nobody needs to know that. "Sure, it's a date." I said. Then my mind screamed at me "NO ALEXANDER, YOU FOOL IT'S NOT A DATE BECAUSE HER BAND AND YOUR THREE BEST FRIENDS WILL BE THERE." Tay laughed and said "Ok." She walked away which I was grateful for because I could feel my anxiety kick in which would lead to a panic attack.

I left the room and walked towards the bathroom. I could hear my breathing get heavier and I felt the tears already streaming down my face. I heard the door open behind me, I just ignored it. When I got to the bathroom, I pulled myself onto the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. Honestly, I looked like crap. "Alex?" I heard. Then I heard a gasp as I was pulled into a hug. Jack held me and played with my hair whispering "You're ok Alex." I started to calm down as I paid attention to Jack's words and breathed in the smell of his aftershave.

I finally pulled away from him after fifteen minutes. Jack gave me a look that said "We won't talk about this." I finally broke the silence and said "I'm going to get cleaned up. Thank You Jack, It's been a long time..............." I trailed off. Jack just nodded and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll wait for you outside. And Alex anytime, It's what best friends do." I knew that was wrong though because Jack saw me have my first one while we were dating.

I quickly splashed cool water on my face to cover up my tear marks. When I felt I was finally presentable I headed out of the bathroom. Jack saw me and said "I'm driving us to lunch. Ri ordered for us. I told him James wanted to talk to us about doing a Blink cover of Dammit." I gave Jack a hug because seriously he's the best.

I threw him my car keys and his expression changed. "Are you?.........................." "Yes Jack, I'm sure. I'm in no mental state to be driving." Jack looked stunned but agreed. Jack has always wanted to drive my car but I always say no because let's be real. My car is my baby. We got in my car and Jack drove to the restaurant while I focused on my breathing. The last thing I needed was another panic attack especially in front of Tay. It's not that it's a big secret but it would be nice to pretend nothing's wrong with me, At least for a little while.


	2. Lunch

Tay's POV

So we were all at lunch and it was going pretty good. Correction we were all at lunch except Alex and Jack. Honestly I was really worried I had done something wrong. Alex stormed off after I had talked to him and Jack followed him. Oh god what if I read him all wrong and he's gay, And In love with Jack....... God I'm such an idiot. Rian told us that Alex and Jack were going to be late because James wanted them to cover a Blink 182 song. And yeah ok that makes sense because Jack was wearing a Blink 182 shirt.

My thoughts were interrupted by Cameron waving his hand in my face and Saying "Tay? Taylor? Earth to Jardine????" I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "S-Sorry." I said. "Zack asked you a questioned." Mike said. I turned to Zack. "What's your favorite song you've written?" Ooooooh That's a hard one. I really wanted to say Both Sides Of The Story but I don't need Zack thinking we're Satan worshippers but let's be honest that line is freaking amazing. So I responded with my second favorite "Never Be What You Want. No one should try to change you. Fucking be yourself." Zack nodded.

"I totally agree with that." I heard as the chair pulled out next to me and Alex sat down. I smiled and probably blushed. He smiled back at me. "So Alex?" Rob spoke up. Alex looked diagonal to the right where Rob was sitting across from Cameron who was on the other side of me. "Yeah." Alex said as he popped a fry from his plate into his mouth. "I'm going to ask you the same question Zack just asked Tay. What's your favorite song that you have written? Obviously you have more songs to choose from." Alex's answer was so instant he almost cut Rob off. "Weightless."

It sounded like a good song. I knew what I was doing when I got home and that was looking up All Time Low songs to figure out more about Alex and his friends. I went back to my cheeseburger and occasional chitchat with the boys when our lunch was interrupted by a phone ringing. Alex pulled out his phone. I admired that his ringtone was Dammit by Blink 182. He checked the caller I.D. He sighed and said "I really don't feel like talking to this bitch right now." Jack grabbed Alex's phone and answered it. "Jack?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack smirked at Alex and said "Hi Lisa." into the phone. Lisa? Could that be Alex's girlfriend?

Alex's POV

I fucking hate my life. Me and Tay had been making good small talk all throughout lunch and I was gonna ask her out when lunch was over. But No! Lisa has to call and ruin everything. I don't even know why she still wants to go out with me. I freaked out though when Jack took my phone and answered it. I also saw Tay's face settled into a pout when Jack said "Hi Lisa." I'm pretty sure she thought Lisa was my actual girlfriend and not my ex.

I was furious at Jack and if I didn't need him to do what he was about to do I would have tried to punch him but then again Rian would have stopped me. "Well Alex's a little busy right now." I heard Jack's voice say. I could practically hear Lisa begging to put me on. Her voice saying "Please Jack, he's trying to avoid me. Lexy baby I love you." I gave Jack a look that said just get it over with.

You see, Lisa thinks me and Jack were dating because one night or every night me and Jack would get shitfaced drunk. That night it just led to making out and who walked in? My girlfriend Lisa. Jacks voice picked up then "No Lisa- OH GOD ALEX YES THERE. Look Lisa I got to- OH BABY YESH. Go bye." Everyone at the table burst out laughing after Jack hung up even Tay. I heard her say under her breath, "Now that was funny."

Soon Lunch was over and we all exchanged numbers. I saved Tay's number as Taylor. She gave me a look and changed my name to Alexander William. Before we all parted our own ways and said goodbye. Tay whispered "Two can play at this game Gaskarth." and winked at me. This could be the start of a beautiful thing my mind told me while another part told me she was too good for me and I would never find someone to love me.


	3. That Night

Tay's POV

Later that night I found myself in my living room with my laptop. I decided to open it to YouTube and search All Time Low. The first result was a result for a music video called Weightless. Wait? Wasn't that Alex's favorite song he had written? I clicked on it. I laughed as it started out with a bunch of groupies surrounding Alex. He looked so different here with brown hair. He looked younger and cuter if that was even possible. I continued to watch more music videos.

Time Bomb, I Feel Like Dancin' (and yeah I could have lived a long long life without seeing Alex dressed like Katy Perry), Coffee Shop Soundtrack, Poppin' Champagne, Dear Maria, Count Me In and Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't). Over time I just fell more in love. Alex's voice was really really relaxing.

So I texted him. Hey loser. What are some non-singles by your band that are good? 😛 Alex's response was almost instant. Ummmmmm Walls, Too Much, Therapy, Remebering Sunday, Heroes, A Daydream Away and Lullabies. I smiled because now I had new songs to listen to. My brain told me It was stupid asking Alex because I was just going to be downloading all their albums from ITunes later. I typed in Too Much to iTunes.

Alex's voice sounded amazing. By the time I was on Heroes I got another text from Alex. Hey Jw, Do you want to do Juliet's part in Remembering Sunday? I smiled because yeah I wanted to and singing with Alex would be much better than singing with Jordan not that I don't love singing with Jordan. Yes loser I'll do it. Your songs aren't half bad either. :p I waited for Alex's response. Neither are yours. I would say rn my favorite is Both Sides Of The Story. I smiled we had the same favorite song.

Alex's POV

Honestly I hate New York. It's not home. Home to me is Baltimore or I guess now our tour bus. Since we had meetings and writing for our new album, Hopeless let us stay in a nice hotel. When we arrived Matt checked us in and gave us our room keys. "Rian and Alex in one room and Zack and Jack in the other." Flyzik said as he gave us our room keys. Zack and Jack were on the floor above me and Rian so we got out of the elevator first. As soon as we entered the room I flopped down on the bed. "Ahhhhhh sweet sweet bed how I have missed having a bed."

Rian rolled his eyes. "Alex, we need to talk?" I quickly sat up. "There's nothing to talk about." I said. Rian knew I was just going to pull my old card from we were younger. It never happened. "Alex, yes there is. Me, you and Jack all know that you had a panic attack today. So we're going to talk about it." I sighed. "I like her Rian. More than I ever liked Jack or Lisa. It makes me nervous. What if I mess up all of my chances or she doesn't like me back?" I could feel my anxiety rising. Rian put my head in his lap and started playing with my hair. "Alex you should have seen her face when I covered for you. It was pure disappointment and if she doesn't like you at all, she's not who we saw today I think she truly likes you." I looked up at Rian in disbelief. "Really?" I said. "Yes."

All of a sudden my phone buzzed. Rian grabbed it off the table. "It's Taylor." he said. I grabbed my phone while Rian laughed at me. Her text read Hey loser. What are some non-singles by your band that are good?😛 I already knew what I was going to say Rian read over my shoulder as I typed in Walls, Too Much, Remembering Sunday, Heroes, A Daydream Away and Lullabies. "Alex are you sure?" Rian said gesturing to Lullabies. I smiled a weak smile. Everyone knew it was a touchy subject with me. I hit the send button with no regrets.

Afterwards I grabbed my laptop from its bag by the foot of my bag. I opened it up to YouTube and typed in We Are The In Crowd. The first result was for a music video for a song called Both Sides Of The Story. By the end I knew it was clearly amazing and Tay's voice was absolutely perfect. I clicked on the next song called Never Be What You Want. In the video it was just Tay and Jordan. Tay was playing piano and Jordan was playing guitar. You could tell from the video they really enjoyed what they were doing.

By 10:00 pm I had listened and downloaded their EP. All of the songs were amazing. I then texted Tay again. Hey Jw, Do you want to do Juliet's part in Remembering Sunday? All I hoped was that she said yes. I totally wouldn't mind collabing with the whole band. They were all truly talented. My phone then buzzed with Tay's response. Yes loser. I'll do it. Your songs aren't half bad either. :p I tried to think of a witty response but gave up and just typed out. Neither are yours. I would say rn my favorite is Both Sides Of The Story. They really weren't. I would still like the songs if it was just Jordan singing. He has a good voice.

Tay texted back after a few moments of me waiting. tbh that's my favorite. 😊 do you wanna hang out tomorrow? My heart jumped into my throat. Just me and Tay hanging out?! Yes, I totally wanted that but then my medical issue. Oh fuck it. I'm going to have fun. So I responded with yes. I could come get you whenever. Tay's response was instant. Idiot I live her so I have my own car. Meet me at 301 6th street at 11:00 am tomorrow. ✌️ I'm going to bed. Goodnight Alexander William. I felt so happy and I don't know why. I usually hate when people call me Alexander but it was different. I actually really liked when Tay did it. I'm so fucked ugh. I texted Tay back. Goodnight Taylor.


	4. I'm Too Cool For That

Alex's POV

I was getting ready for my date no correction day of hanging out with Tay. She told me to dress casual, so I grabbed a black glamour kills t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I was really really nervous. It was just going to be the two of us. I walked into the bathroom to plug in my hair straightener to take care of this blonde mess I call hair. I heard the door unlock for our hotel room. Rian said "Hey guys." So I knew it was Jack and Zack. I heard the bathroom door open and turned to face Jack.

"Hey Lex." He said. I smiled and nodded too afraid to talk. Jack being Jack knew something was bothering me. "Alexander what's wrong." I just shook my head and whispered "What if I'm never good enough?" I turned to grab the straightener and took it in my hand. Me being totally not smart decided to put my fingers on the hot part. "Fucking hell!" I yelled dropping the straightener. Jack just smiled and said "Oh Alex you are good enough because you have it bad." He said gesturing to my hand. I flipped him off and grabbed the straightener while being more careful I did my bangs.

Zack walked in and smiled at us. "Please tell me why the fuck you guys broke up?" Zack said laughing. Jack just stood there while I scoffed and turned around. Jack would never admit I broke up with him. I'm cool with Rian and Zack thinking it was Jack who ended things. Zack noticed the tension and changed the subject. "So Alex, What are you and Tay doing today?" I started to think. "He doesn't know but Hey! Maybe Alex has already wooed her and when she opens her door to greet him she'll be naked!" Jack exclaimed with just a hint of sarcasm. I tried to hit him with my straightener but he glided past me and Zack.

I took a deep breath and continued on finishing my hair. "Bro, don't worry about Jack. He's just being a jerk playing hard to get and stuff." Zack said. I finished the last piece and stared at Zack. "What? Playing hard to get? Zack what drugs are you even on?" "I'm not even on drugs, I'm just weird." "Bitch! Shut the fuck up that's my quote! But seriously what do you mean?" "Alex..... Jack still likes you. Do you not see the way he looks at you? I've seen it before. Why do you think he's so against Team Taylex?" I thought about it for a second. Sure, Jack was being a jerk but he doesn't like me. I dismissed Zack's claims to craziness as I walked out of the bathroom to grab my red flannel and black vans.

Tay's POV

I had Cameron over at my house trying to help me pick out a suitable outfit. "Damnit Tay! You're going to a park and to an arcade. How hard is it to find a pair of jeans, a shirt and a beanie?" I threw a hanger at him. "Oh Cameron. Cameron. Cameron! You're not a girl. Girl's take fivever to get ready." Cameron laughed. "I think I finally understand why Jordan takes so long to get ready." He got another hanger to the head for that comment. "Leave Eckes alone Cameron."

Cameron laughed as he reached to grab another shirt for my closet. He held up a purple and black checkered flannel. I smiled and grabbed it from him. "I knew I kept you around for some reason Hurley!!!" Cameron laughed. Then he sighed. "Wait Tay please tell me you have pants and a beanie to go with that." I smirk at his boredom. It's so easy being a boy.

I walk to my dresser and open my beanie drawer. Yes they do exist and pull out one of my black beanies. I lay it next to the flannel on my bed. Then I grab a pair of faded black jeans. "TADA!" I yell so loud I'm pretty sure Florida could hear me. Cameron rolls his eyes and kisses me on the cheek. "Tay I love you and wish you like but I have a date with the guitar center." I laughed. "Bye Cameron."

I quickly got dressed in my Flannel and Jeans and am securing the bobby pins to hold my beanie in place when the doorbell rings. I put the last one in and open the door to face my date. No Tay friends hanging out.

Alex's POV

Shortly after I stormed out of my hotel room, I made it down to the lobby. Surprisingly breakfast was still being served at 10:14 so I got myself a bagel and headed on to Tay's house. Realizing that I didn't have a car and really didn't want a taxi, I would have to walk. I pull out my phone and open up maps after typing in Tay's address, Charles (yes Charles I named my damn phone. Sue me) told me I was only going to have to walk for 15 minutes.

I start on my journey enjoying New York's crazy atmosphere. Car horns honking, people running down the street, and babies crying. I could go on and on for hours but by the time I was finished listing stuff I realized that I was standing in front of Tay's house. I stood there and took deep breaths to calm the anxiety attack I could feel coming on. Two minutes later I felt okay enough to ring the doorbell. I press the silver button and hear church bells ring throughout the house. I never understood why people wanted church bells to be their doorbell. Your guest is not God, why do you need church bells?

A minute later Tay opens the door. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a purple and black flannel, black washed out jeans, and a black beanie. We sort of color matched with all the black. "Hey Alex! Come in." I walked into the main hallway which leads into the living room. Tay said something I didn't catch as she made her way upstairs. I figured she needed to grab something. I tried not to check her out as she sauntered up the stairs. It was hard really hard but I made a few glances because I'm too cool for that but by the time I was done scolding myself Tay had walked down the stairs red wallet and IPhone in hand. "Ready?"

Tay's POV

I open the door to face a very good looking Alex. He was dressed in a glamour kills t-shirt and black skinny skinny jeans. He also threw on a red flannel and Black Vans. We stared at each other for a few minutes until I finally said "Hey Alex! Come in." I led him into the living room. I headed up the stairs and called out. "Minute I need to grab stuff." I could feel Alex's eyes on me as I made it up the stairs.

When I got to my bedroom I sat on my bed and let out a sigh. I sort of wanted this "Hang out" with Alex to be a date. Things don't work in my favor too often though. I grabbed my phone from the table next to me and unlocked it. It opened up on my messages. I selected CAM I AM from my contacts and typed out I'm really scared and I don't want to push him away. This would be an ample opportunity to sound like a fortune cookie. Cameron texted back almost immediately. Oh Tay. Just be yourself and don't try to impress him. If you both try to be calm it will be less awkward and it might turn into something more. Remember me and the guys are always here. :) I really loved my friends. I grabbed my wallet off of the counter and made me way downstairs to find a very thoughtful Alex.

"Thinking about me Gaskarth?" Alex's head shot up and he met me gaze. He blushed and put his head down caught in the act were we? "Come on. Let's go." I said walking out of my house to my driveway where my car was parked.


	5. Songs and Writer's Block

Tay's POV

I led Alex out to my car. It was a simple 2009 Ford Edge, I liked it because It was small enough for me and the guys and it got me to where I needed. Alex looked at my car, examined it even until he turned to face me. "Give me your keys." He said with a stern look on his face. Scared to fight or disagree I handed him my keys. "Now Taylor Jardine, We will walk to the park because it is a gorgeous day in New York City." I let out a laugh of relief.

Alex was hysterically laughing at this point. "You should've seen your face. Did you think I was gonna murder you?" I tried to be mad at him but he was just so cute I couldn't was just so convincing. We started on the 25 minute walk to the park. "

So Alex, How did you get into music?" Alex glanced over at me and then his gaze was focused forward again. "I started to play guitar when I moved here. Before that I was into Blink and Green Day and New Found Glory. Then I met Jack in the seventh grade and we started jamming. He told me I could sing so we sort of started a band. Rian and Zack came later and then All Time Low.

"You?" I noticed he looked at me shyly as he tugged at a strand of blonde hair. "My dad was always into music and he basically taught me everything I know so after he died I continued his legacy." Alex looked shocked. "Wow I'm sorry. That's amazing. I wish my parents were that supportive they think that it's crazy I do this with...." Alex trailed off and started walking faster. I decided not to pry because I knew it would bother him but I really wanted to know.

"So, have you guys been working on any new songs?" Alex asked. I started to think, there was one I had been writing about Alex but I was sort of stuck on it. "Yes." I decided to answer. Alex looked hesitant to ask his next question. "Can I hear it?" He finally asked. I sighed "It's like all over the place and probably terrible." Alex shook his head. "No shoot." I started to sing. " I gotta say there's something I've been thinking about I can't wait to lay around with you and tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself. It's been a while since I've felt butterflies, crack a smile." Alex's jaw was to the floor. "Tay that was- I knew you could sing but- that was AMAZING."

I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Thanks but it's all messed up I have to rewrite it. Do you have anything you've been working on?" Alex nodded and began to sing. "Wendy run away with me, I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me. I could be your lost boy, last chance, a better reality. Wendy we can get away. I promise if your with me say the word and we'll find a way. I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your everything better plan. Somewhere In Neverland." I was truly astonished, that was really good. "Wow Alex. I wish I could write like that." Alex shook his head and smiled. "You know Tay, I could help you with that song." I couldn't help but grin because I would really like that. "I would love your help. Thank You."


	6. Park and Panic Attacks

Alex's POV

Ok so far it has been going really well for me which I'm still totally shocked about because usually I fuck everything up. Tay looks so cute today- I just ugh. We finally made it to the park walking hand in hand. Nature was honestly so beautiful. Tay's hair lit up and her smile was so big.

"Hey Alex?" Tay turned to me with excitement in her eyes. "Yes Tay?" I laughed at her cuteness. "Can we pppppppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee take photos? I brought my Polaroid camera." I legit couldn't believe her. She was acting like a 5 year old and honestly it's was so damn adorable. And I was so jealous because she has a Polaroid.

"Sure. I've always wanted one of these." She pulled it out of her bag and turned it towards us. I smiled extra big just to make the photo special. When the photo finally developed, I was honestly so shocked. This was totally one of the best photos I've ever seen of myself. "Look your eyes sparkle." Tay said.

I studied it closer seeing that they did sparkle. Jack always told me that they sparkled when I was truly happy. "I wonder why." I blushed turning to Tay. "Awwh Alex are you blushing?" Tay giggled. I'm pretty sure I turned 50 shades redder. "It's probably because I'm really happy." I smiled as I leaned in, thinking fuck it as I kissed Tay. She kissed back completely caught off guard.

Tay's POV

ALEX WAS KISSING ME?! Alexander William Gaskarth was kissing me. I enjoyed every second of it so I found myself sad when he pulled away. "Wow." I said. Alex looked sort of nervous like he was scared he overstepped boundaries. He was also shaking. "Alex?" I questioned. He looked at me and I noticed he was crying. "S-Sorry ummm I s-sort-ta get p-panic at-ttacks." I suddenly understood why he was crying.

"Can I hug you?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I gave him a hug locking my arms around his waist. He hugged me back. I'm not sure how long we stood in the park like that but I could really care less as long as I knew Alex was okay. He had stopped crying and began to relax some more. "Um excuse me?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to see a girl with Purple and Turquoise hair.

"Hi, can I help you?" I said always hoping I ran into fans. "Yeah my name is Jocelyn and I'm a huge fan of you guys. You have saved my life so many times." I smiled as did Alex who was standing next to me. Alex gave her a hug. "Look I don't know what you've been through but you deserve to stay here and honestly you are my hero. Please keep fighting." She had starting crying in that moment. I hugged her after Alex did. "Thank you so much Alex and Tay." We took photos with her on her phone and then she was off. This turned into a really good day as me and Alex walked back to my house.


	7. Kisses Of All Kinds

Tay's POV

Me and Alex decided to skip the arcade because he was worn out from his panic attack. We walked hand in hand which I hadn't noticed until he squeezed again. We were also listening to music while we walked. Right now it was playing I Miss You by Blink 182. It was one of my favorite songs by Blink. Alex was singing under his breath and honestly it was so adorable and made the song so much more special no wait not adorable. "Damn it, Tay! You're not dating" I reminded myself.

"Hey Tay?" Alex asked when a break in-between the chorus and verse came on. "Yeah?" My heart raced picked up a bit. Shut up mind it's probably nothing good. "Can we talk about the kiss?" Alex blushed as he looked down at the ground as we walked. "Sure. I really liked it and you weren't out of line for doing it." I smiled at him, trying to send reassuring thoughts and feelings his way. "Oh. I felt like you didn't like it.....Tay, I really really like you. And you're a good kisser." "Alex I really really like you too and for the record so are you." I winked at him and he blushed and turned away from me.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of more minutes until we arrived outside my house. "Hey Alex, What does this exactly make us?" Alex smiled and grabbed my hand. "Taylor I don't know your middle name Jardine, will you be my girlfriend?" And yeah, to be honest I was shocked but this was Alex. I felt like I was rushing into this a bit so I took a step back. "Alex I really loved today but you have to take me on an actual date before I can decide that." He was taken aback by my sassy comment until he replied slick as ever "Two can play this game Jardine. Just wait to be wowed. Tomorrow evening I will pick you up here at 7 be ready darling." And yeah Alex was unpredictable and I can't wait to see what this crazy date was going to be. And apparently my heart couldn't either as my heart race sped up when he kissed me goodbye.

Alex's POV

Even though I had a panic attack and was worn out, there was a smile on my face that just wouldn't go away. The effect Tay had on me was tremendous. I got back to my room and flopped onto the bed not really caring to look for Rian. Sleep sounded really really good at the moment with no one to disturb me.

*An Couple Hours Later*

"Lex? Lexy wakey wakey." I heard Jack say as he pushed me. "Go 'way sleep." I mumbled cause really sleep is a lovely thing Jack doesn't have a concept of. "Alex please I need you." And Alex remembered those words from when they were dating. Jack would only use them for two purposes when he was scared or needed to get off. I turned to face Jack noticing the time I realized that I had slept through most of the night and it was now 3 am.

And really what the hell could Jack want at 3 am? "What Jack?" I felt Jack pull me closer so our bodies were touching. "I'm scared of losing you. Alex you're going to hate me." I was confused because Jack was talking crazy talk. I could never abandon my best friend. "Jack, I'm always going to be here. I'm your best friend, I'm not going anywhere." I hugged Jack but he pushed me away. To be honest, I was a little taken back. Jack always liked to be touching me in some way not that I minded.

"I want you like this though." Jack said and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. I immediately pushed him off thanking my brain for cooperating because I would have kept kissing Jack. I wouldn't even let myself deny the fact that kissing Jack is not some type of drug. "WHAT THE HELL JACK? I like Tay okay? You broke up with me! I didn't break up with you to contrary belief if you wanted me then you should of come to me before this date!" I yelled apparently waking Rian up as he was by my side in a matter of minutes. "Alex? Are you okay?" I turned to face Rian and angrily yelled "No I'm not." I grabbed some shoes and my jacket strolling out of my room.

Deciding to text the only person I knew would be up at this hour. To Eckes: Hey man. Can I crash at your place? Band is getting to me. I know it's late. Jordan was quick to text back saying Hey Lex yeah the whole band is here including Ms. Jardine. 😉 He also included his address and I was grateful from the temporary relief cause really what the hell was Jack thinking?


	8. A New Kind Of High

Alex's POV

When I arrived, Cameron let me in. I knew that I was still shaking from Jack kissing me. "Hey Alex. Are you okay?" Cameron asked. His voice seemed distant and far away from me. The next thing I knew, I was in Tay's arms. "Lex, baby, breathe you gotta calm down. Alex what happened?" I looked at her piercing brown eyes and took a couple deep breaths. I noticed Cameron standing in the corner of the room still, Tay must have noticed as she followed my gaze. "Oh. Hey Cam...Could you give us a minute alone?" Cameron smiled and left.

Tay's unwavering gaze returned to me. "So I'm lying in bed and Jack wakes me up and he sounded sad. And then allofasuddenhekissedme so that's why I'm here." Tay seemed shocked. "Wait he kissed you?!" She asked clearly questioning my intentions as well as Jack's. Damn her for being fluent in separating my ramblings. "I should probably say that we used to date. Jack was my boyfriend for a long time. He broke up with me though contrary to popular belief. I never thought he still liked me." "Do you still like him?" Ouch, that hurt. I grabbed Tay and kissed her passionately moving her to a place in which she could sit on my lap. I added a little bit of tongue and gladly had it returned. Tay's hand moved up and down my thigh getting closer to my crotch.

I finally pulled away after a few more seconds. "Does that answer your previous question?" She smiled at me. "Oh look Lexy. You have a problem. Hehehehehe." I looked down and realized what she was referring to. I avoided her gaze and pushed her off of me. "Oh Alex. I was just teasing. It's nice to know I have that effect on you. Do you wanna join the boys?" I quickly nodded as anything to take the spotlight off of me would be pleasant and getting shit faced drunk sounded perfect about now.

Tay led me into what I figured was Jordan's living room. The boys were sitting around drinking various kinds of vodka and was that weed on the table? It was. There was another petite brunette sitting with the boys that I had never seen before. Tay motioned for me to sit in between her and Rob. "Oh Alex, by the way this is one of my best friends Alexa." So that's who the petite brunette was. "Hi Lexyyyyy. Hehehehehe." Alexa slurred. I turned to Tay and whispered "Is everyone drunk here?" Tay laughed. "Most are high. Cameron's the only sober one. I had one beer for the record, but we could do vodka shots?" I smiled. I had a great taste in girls. See the key is to always go for the brunettes.

I grabbed a shot glass from the table and said "YOLO!" After 10 shots, Tay suggested we smoke a blunt. She lit it and passed it off to me And I took a hit feeling myself become Weightless. Man do my fans think I'm a junkie due to that song? Oh well. Tay grabbed the blunt from me and took a hit. I leaned back and closed my eyes. After a few moments I felt lips brush against mine. I leaned into Tay hoping to save the flavor of her lips mixing with the vodka. I moved us so I was laying on top of her. "Oh Alex please." Tay moaned out. Gosh that sounded wonderful. She moved her hands lower on my waist and her fingers dug below the waistband of my boxers. Part of me didn't want her to stop. So I didn't make her.


	9. Misunderstandings

Tay's POV

I woke up with a smashing headache. GREATHangover..........I felt someone lying beneath me. I saw that it was Alex andhe was only in his boxers. What the hell happened last night? I remember Alexcoming over because Jack kissed him and no I'm totally not jealous that Jackkissed MY boyfriend. I felt Alex stir from beneath me. "Lex?" Hepushed me away softly not wanting to wake up probably to avoid the aftereffects of whatever happened.

Luckily, I had my clothes on so I made my way to Jordan'skitchen where him, Cameron and Alexa were sitting. "Hey Tay-bae. How waslast night?" Jordan asked. "I honestly have no clue whathappened." Cameron gave me a concerned look. Alexa gave me a reassuringsmile. "Ummmm do you have any painkillers?" Jordan nodded."Upstairs bathroom." As I got up, I felt someone following me. Iturned around to face Cameron. "What do you want Cam?" Cameron led meto Jordan's spare room and sat on the bed motioning me to do the same.

"Taylor, you look scared out of your mind. What did youwake up to?" I sighed knowing I could trust Cam as he was my best friend."Okay...... So when I woke up I was on top of Alex but he was just wearingboxers and I'm wondering if we went all the way or not because obviously he wasvery upset and I would sort of like to remember it ya know?" Cam laughed.I gave him a death glare. "Tay, you know most dudes just sleep likethat?" "CAM WE WERE BOTH DRUNK AND HIGH OKAY?"

Cam's expression suddenly softened. "Oh.""And I'm scared outta-" I cut myself off as I heard footsteps. A nowjust shirtless Alex walked into the room. I looked at the floor as Cam huggedme. "Hey Tay? Can we talk?" Cam rubbed my back as I looked up andnodded at Alex. Cam took that as his cue to leave even though I'm sure I wasvisibly shaking.

Alex's POV

As soon as I woke up, I noticed I was just in my boxers.Great..........I knew I stopped Tay but as she was drunk she probably doesn'tremember much. I pulled my jeans on and walked into the kitchen and saw Jordanand Alexa talking. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Oh HeyAlex!" Jordan said. "If you're looking for Tay she's upstairs withCam." I smiled gratefully and began to walk out when I heard Alexa call myname. "Hey Alex?" I turned around and said "Yeah?" "Becareful. Tay's a great girl and honestly I don't want to see her get hurt.Alright?" "Totally. I don't plan on it. I've had my heart brokenbefore and it sucks." Alexa laughed "Same man."

I began to walk up the flight of stairs, I had Cam and Taytalking but heard them stop as I got closer. When I walked in the door Taywouldn't make eye contact with me. Great, I've really fucked it up this time."Hey Tay? Can we talk?" I asked uncertainly. She looked up making eyecontact with me for the first time today and nodded. I couldn't tell if she wassad or angry. Cam took this as his cue to leave the room as I took his spot Inoticed Tay was shaking.

"What do you want Alex?" She said voice crackingin places as she was trying to hold all her emotions in. "I wanna talkabout what you think happened last night." Tay sighed. "I knew thiswas fucking coming." She mumbled. "Okay Alex. So I know for a factthat we got high and drunk and some point throughout the night you had aboner." I laughed at her bluntness. "That is all true." "ThenI woke up to see my boyfriend in just his boxers with me on top of him soobviously we did something." I laughed again and Tay slapped my upside thehead. "OW! That hurt." "I'm sorry." Tay said looking to thefloor again.

"Tay just to clear everything up most of that wasright. As for my problem you tried to fix it but I stopped you as I knew youwanted to remember it. I should've put my jeans back on." Tay sighed inrelief. "I feel like a fucking idiot. I'm sorry Alex. I should've trustedyou more." I kissed her passionately. "Tay, I'm in this until we runour course. I'm going to respect your wishes okay?" Tay smiled up at me."How did I wind up with such an amazing guy?" I laughed. "We'llnever truly know."

We began a simple make out session until my phone began toplay Going Away To College as my ringtone. Tay looked sad as I pulled away toanswer it. "Hello?" I asked annoyed. "Alex, its Zack.""Nah shit. I know your voice. What do you want?" "What did youdo to Jack?" "Nothing bro. That's his entire fault." "Alex,I think you should get here." I then noticed the panic in his voice."Zack.....Is he okay?" Tay looked concerned and then immediately knewwho I was referring to. "No. He just needs you." "I'm on my way."I hung up on Zack and looked back at Tay. "Go. Your best friend needs youmore than me. I got mine here." I kissed her once before I left wonderingwhat the hell I was going to arrive to once I got back to the hotel.


	10. Tangled In The Great Escape

Alex's POV

As I left Jordan's so many thoughts were running through my head. I could feel a panic attack coming on because Zack didn't really tell me what was wrong with Jack. I was running on pure adrenaline at the moment and knew that as soon as it passed I would crash. I arrived on the floor in which we were staying at a fancy hotel. Rian was standing in the hallway while Zack and Flyzik were nowhere in sight.

"Rian? Where's Jack, ummmm Zack seemed really worried about him on the phone." Rian looked down at the floor and that was the instant I knew it was something bad. "He's in there but he's pretty beat up. Flyzik is trying to calm him down." The words weren't even really coming through as sound anymore as I banged on the door for Flyzik to let me in. He opened the door after an agonizing two minutes. I pushed past him and walked over to Jack who was sitting on one of the Queen sized beds in the room. There were tear marks staining his face and scratches up and down his arms. He looked up at me and then turned away guiltily.

"Jack." I said. "I don't want to hear your apologizes because they're all bullshit, okay?" He said rather harshly. That was when I finally snapped. "Wow Jack. Do you even give a fuck about me anymore? I was your best friend since 7th grade now you tell me nothing anymore. I didn't even know you still had feelings for me until Zack sort of hinted at it and then you kissed me. What ever happened to no secrets?" I hadn't even realized that I was pacing around the room until I finally came to a stop in front of him. He stood up to face me but he towered over me as he was a few inches taller than me. "That's grand coming from you. Really. You ditch me now all the time for Tay. It's like I don't even matter. Rian had to tell me that you had a panic attack on your date with Tay. You didn't even tell me about your date which normally you would and have you even checked your phone lately? No. So you wouldn't know that Lisa knows about your new toy and she's pissed. She wants to date me to make you jealous, so don't you fucking tell me that I don't tell you shit." I stopped in my tracks because yeah that was a punch in the face.

"Also, I can see the regret for ignoring me but it's way too late. You made your choice Alexander. Now you deal with the consequences. You chose a pretty girl over your best friend/ex-boyfriend." He walked out leaving me standing alone in a hotel room in New York City regretting every decision I've made for the past two weeks. This tour was going to be stressful as I was going to have to defuse a ton of arguments between my girlfriend and my best friend or ex best friend. At the point, I honestly don't even know anymore. I laid down on the bed wishing this day could be over at 1:13 pm. Is this seriously my life?

Tay's POV

I was actually kind of worrying about Alex, I know he's 2 years older than me and can fully take care of himself but he seemed really freaked out. I hope everything is okay with Jack as I could hear both sides of that phone call. I went downstairs to talk with Cam, Jordan, and Alexa as they were exactly where I left them. "Is everything okay? I saw Alex rush out of here." Cameron asked. "Oh yeah. He had a band meeting to get to something about their set list." I easily lied. Cameron gave me a look that said he could tell that I was lying but whatever.

"So did you two actually do anything last night, Tay Tay?" Alexa asked. I gave her a look. "No since you must know. Go write in your diary or fanfiction journal that Tay and Alex didn't sleep together." Jordan and Cameron burst out laughing while Alexa shot them a death look. "For your information, I don't write fanfics and if I did I wouldn't write straight pairings as I'm not even straight. K Thanks." I gave her a look that said she had truly lost it. "I should go. As no one seems to truly want me here besides Sam needed help with something." She got up and walked to the front door slamming it.

"You realize she's totally mad at you." Jordan said. "She'll cool down. She's a San Roman. Come on Cam, let's go." Honestly, I didn't want to be at Jordan's anymore and Cameron was just an excuse. "Oh right. We have to finish planning that surprise. Bye Jor." Jordan gave us looks but replied with a "Bye.". When we got into Cameron's car, He turned and said "Okay. Why did Alex run off so suddenly like that?" I sighed. "If I tell you, you know nothing. Alright?" His whole demeanor changed as he noticed I wasn't fucking around. "Alright. I promise."

I took a deep breath and began to tell him "He got a phone call from Zack. It was about Jack and the way he was freaked out. Cameron, I think Jack hurt himself in some way and I'm so worried about him." "So text him. It's that simple." I got out my phone and opened up our messages. Hey darling. Checking in on you. I took him almost the whole car ride back to my place for him to reply. His message simply read: Hello Taylor. I'm not feeling well. Don't worry about me as I'm going to bed. Goodnight. I thought "Great Alex. I'm worrying about you even more now. Cameron pulled up outside of my house. The car ride was mostly silence with the occasional street noise or Cameron cursing under his breath from traffic in New York. As I got out of his car, I turned around to say goodbye and noticed he looked sad. "Cam, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked over at me. "Nothing, Don't worry I was just thinking about how we ditched Jordan." I laughed. "Jordan can handle himself. Goodbye Cameron." I waved until he drove away and went inside my house to think.


	11. Drunk Actions And Sober Thoughts

Tay's POV  
I honestly couldn't grasp why everyone was being so cold to me. I had known Cameron for half of my life. Shouldn't he know not to lie to me?

I went and laid on me bed to think about how crazy this day has been and it's hardly over. Let's see my boyfriend is being distant and my best friend lied straight to my face.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Why does the world hate me? After a few moments of peaceful silence it was interrupted by my phone ringing off the hook.

"Hello." I didn't look at the caller ID because why should I?

"Hiya!" An Australian accent returned. Yup, that was Jenna. My best friend from another country, we had actually met on MySpace. She knew almost everything about me.

"Jenna!!!! What's up? Thank god you called today!" "I actually had news to tell you and why are you so happy I called? You can call me anytime Tay-bae."

"I know. It's just been a hard couple of days. I actually have a lot to tell you and fill you in on." "Well talk away."

I filled Jenna in on all the details of what happened since I met Alex and she listened carefully. "To be honest, it sounds like he has some issues to work out. And I feel that if he doesn't work those out, it's gonna damper your relationship."

I absolutely hated it when Jenna was right but I knew she was. "Yeah. He has ex problems with Jack and his ex girlfriend. I feel like he loves Jack a lot." Jenna sighed.

"I've been there before. Don't let yourself get hurt okay?" I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah. Anyways, you said you had something to tell me."

"So you know how we got signed to Fearless Records?" I wasn't jealous at all because yeah Fearless is way better than Hopeless. Who am I kidding?

"Yeah! Congratulations by the way." "Thanks love. Well anyways, We gotta record an album." I was getting excited because I think this was going in the direction I wanted it to go.

"Jenna, what are you saying?" "I'm saying that I'm coming to the states in five days!" I screamed. Honestly, Jenna was a wonderful person and she could read anyone so it would be nice to have her around for a couple days.

"I'm so excited! This is gonna be great!" "Yup and maybe I can meet that wonderful boyfriend of yours." "Totally!" I heard Jenna sigh and knew she had to go because International calls were a bitch.

"Do you have to go?" I asked. She sighed. "Unfortunately yes. I'll see you soon though." "Alright bye Jen." "Bye Tay-bae."

I grabbed a notebook and pen suddenly feeling inspired and began to write down my deepest thoughts which would translate to song lyrics.

Alex's POV

I woke up from my nap a little bit later and looked at the clock. 10:30 pm it read. Damn, I slept for a long time. It was well needed after the blowout between me and Jack.

No one was in the room with me so I guess Rian decided to crash with Zack and Jack. Nice, even my two other best friends were ignoring me.

I knew it would be too late to call Tay and hang out. Afterall, she was probably mad at me because I brushed off her concern this afternoon.

I grabbed the room key and made my trek outside. I walked to one of the nearest bars around the hotel. I needed to get shitfaced tonight.

I ordered a beer and a couple tequila shots. Taking the shots first while nursing the beer. "You okay dude?" A guy said who was sitting next to me.

I looked at him. "Honestly, I'm not okay and it's not alright but hey that's life." The guy suddenly grabbed his beer and moved to a table on the other end of the bar.

Two Hours Later

I was drunk, more than drunk. I was stumbling and knew I should call someone. A couple of my friends were in town on tour but I wouldn't bother them.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts.  
Jacky :) <3   
Ri-Bread  
Z  
Taylor  
Lisa  
Vic  
Kells  
Vinny  
Flyzik  
Danny  
Grieco  
All of them were in New York for various reasons but I didn't want to bother any of them.

I began walking down the street away from the hotel. "Alexander?" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Lisa standing in front of me.

"Lisa, how are you doing?" She laughed. "You know you're drunk right?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

She grabbed my arm and I let her. "Come on, I'll let you rest in my hotel room." We began walking down the street and I couldn't help but check her out.

"Hey Lisa?" She turned to me. "Yes Alex?" I smiled. "Thank you for showing compassion tonight." She laughed. "Anytime Lex. I'll always stop for you." I grabbed her hand and led her into an alley way.

I pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her. Her arms went around my neck and I moved my hands to her waist. We stood there making out for a couple of minutes until she pulled away.

"Are you sure Jack won't be mad?" "Fuck him." Lisa smiled and kissed me again. "How about we take this back to my place? Huh?" I was happy to comply.

Lisa's POV

I was walking down the street after my meeting with the executives at BuzzFeed. They liked my work and wanted to move me from to Baltimore office to the New York office.

As I turned the corner I saw a guy stumbling down the street. Typical drunk people but wait that person looks so familiar.

"Alexander?" I called out. He turned around and smiled at me. Honestly, I feel like he hates me at times. "Lisa, how are you doing?" He slurred out and yeah he was shitfaced drunk. I couldn't help but laugh. "You know you're drunk right?" He laughed but honestly he was much more approachable if he knew he was drunk.

I grabbed his arm and waited for any signs of protest but there was none. "Come on, I'll let you rest in my hotel room." I honestly wanted nothing in return but to be his friend again.

We began to walk down the street and I noticed Alex kept checking me out. I've wanted this for a while now but he's with Jack?

"Hey Lisa?" I turned to face Alex wondering what went on in that head of his sometimes.

"Yes Alex?" He smiled at me and my heart jumped into my stomach.

"Thanks for showing compassion tonight." Can he stop being so fucking adorable? It's not making this easier on me. I laughed.

"Anytime Lex. I'll always stop for you." He grabbed my hand and led me into an alley nearby and yeah the thought is he gonna kill me? ran through my mind.

Those thoughts were quickly silenced when he pushed me against a wall and began to kiss me.

I put my arms around his neck and he moved his hands to my lower waist.

After a few minutes of making out, I pulled away reluctantly.   
"Are you sure Jack won't be mad?"

He looked at me like I was insane. "Fuck him." He said with full confidence.

I decided to see if he would let me take things further so I said "How about we take this back to my place? Huh?" His smile could honestly blind someone.

"Sure." He said. He grabbed my hand and I began to lead us back to my hotel room.

"You know? I really wanna fuck you tonight?" He whispered into my ear. I was pratically pudding in his hands.


End file.
